marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Sigma/MvC:I
Sigma is a DLC playable character in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite. Role in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite Sigma first appeared to act hostile towards Ultron, whom the former thought about the latter being a simple robot as the rest of Reploids. However, Sigma realized that Ultron’s programming code is the same as his, such as their sharing mindsets on putting all biological lifeforms into despair. Ultron considers Sigma’s design is a simple mockery of the real human flesh, in which Sigma admitted. As Thanos is currently watching them, Sigma and Ultron devices a plan to betray Thanos, then uses both Space and Reality Stones to converged every timeline in two worlds. Once Thanos is brought to Sigma’s lab by Ultron and Sigma, the two latters initiates the plan, with Ultron stabs Sigma’s body to upload his new Maverick partner’s consciousness into his via Reality Stone, and thus... Ultron Sigma was born. Quotes Character Select * "The time has come to usher in a new age!" * "All is according to plan!" * "I will assist you, for now..." * "Work? With you? Heh heh heh..." * "Yes! We are the agents of destruction!" ''(Zero as teammate) * ''"The machines shall dominate!" ''(Ultron as teammate) * ''"We are destined to rule!" ''(Thanos as teammate) * ''"X, it's you? Interesting..." (X as teammate) Battle Start * "I will dispose of all you mindless trash!" * "You have no place in the new age. Prepare to be extinguished!" * "Your physical body is so fragile. I shall demonstrate!" * "All worlds have fools who call themselves "Heroes."" (VS. Avengers) * "A power from a dimension unknown to me, interesting..." (Arthur,Doctor Strange or Ghost Rider as teammate) * "You claim you should not be judged by your size? Demonstrate! Kill them." ''(Rocket Raccoon as teammate) * ''"Unknown species, I shall dissect you after I've defeated you." ''(VS. Guardian of the Galaxy members, Nova, and Venom) * ''"I would despise this alliance, but for the sweet hatred in your eyes!" (X or Zero as teammate) * "Interesting technology. I shall study it, after I destroy you!" (VS. Heavy tech user) * "Your pointless heroism ends here, X! Prepare to be scrap metal!" (VS. X) * "Zero, your body holds limitless potential. Surrender it to me!" ''(VS. Zero) * ''"Bid farewell to that power... I will take it for my own!" (''VS. Ultron Sigma) * ''"How pitiful. My "other half" couldn't contain the power." (VS. Ultron Omega) * "Your power is impressive, I look forward to making it mine!" (VS. Thanos) Victory * "No one can match my power. Ha ha ha ha!" Victory Text * "Good and evil? How shortsighted. My plan is active and replicating exponentially. Will it undo itself if you chastise it? Hah!" * "Visitors from another world... Give up your technology and your data. All will join me and attain perfection." * "Don't bother begging for your life. All lives are mine to take, so what difference does yours make?" * "My Sigma virus is perfection. The flawed, biological infections you have encountered are no comparison!" (to Chris) * "Typical of you humans, banding together to mitigate your weakness. Numbers will not aid you!" (to Avengers) * "The Infinity Stones give me all the power I could ever need. It's time this world forgot about you, mongrel!" (to Thanos) * "The age of man is ending! The age of the reploid approaches. Soon you will comprehend your true purpose! Hahahahaha!" (to X or Zero) Defeat * "It's not possible!"